


The Right Steps

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin's flight is grounded due to snow and ends up making friends in the airport.





	

Tobin tapped her foot and looked at her watch again. The snow was coming down so quickly that there was a good solid whiteout going on, grounding all planes. She sighed as she flopped down into the open chair again. 

“Don’t travel much?” the man next to her asked and Tobin chuckled.

“Actually, I travel for a living.” 

“Ah, so somewhere important to go?”

“Very. I’m supposed to be home with my girlfriend.” Tobin sighed again.

“Ah, I don’t blame you. That sounds much nicer than being stuck here.” He chuckled and Tobin nodded.

“I was supposed to go home earlier this week… but I stayed a few extra days, got a bit of extra work done.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“That’s the thing, she will. I just wish she would at least attempt to get mad at me.” This got the man to laugh fully.

“So, you want her to get mad?”

“I’d feel less guilty,” Tobin admitted shyly and the man shook his head. 

“Just a little advice, when she isn’t mad, don’t want her to be mad. If she’s being understanding, then just take her in your arms and thank her and tell her… well, if you have already, that you love her.” He reached into his bag, pulling out a bag of chips. He offered some to Tobin, who moved closer, taking a few. “I’ve been with my wife for 31 years, married for 21. So I’ll give you some advice on how to make it work.” 

“That’s a long time.”

“It sure is, and you learn a lot in that much time.” He nodded. “Always show up at home with flowers and chocolate when you think you’ve made her upset. It’ll lessen the blow.” 

“Our boss isn’t going to like the chocolate part, but yes, that’s always a good plan.” The man raised his eyebrow at her but didn’t inquire. 

“Next she’s always right, even when proven wrong, she’s right.” He smirked as Tobin laughed.

“I knew that.” 

“She’s your best friend. Even when you think she’s your worst enemy, she’s still your best friend. She’ll defend you to the day you die, even when you're wrong. She’ll just be that way…” The man trailed off. “So, when you’re in that stupid fight with your mother and she’s standing up for you even though you figure out you’re really freaking wrong, tell her, you love her.”

“Never use the words crazy, or stupid.” Another man added. “Those are the kiss of death.”

“Always call when you’re going to be late.” 

“She can insult her family but you… you just can’t.” Tobin smiled as she looked around a number of men having joined in the conversation now.

“Learn to hang up the wet towels instead of leaving them on the floor.” Tobin chuckled.

“That would be her.”

“Yeah, hang them up.” The first man added. “Mine would get on my case over her towels on the floor.”

“Never eat the last cookie, it’s her’s. Even if she isn’t home, she’s laid claim to it.”

“When you propose, know her ring size.” 

“Oh, that’s a big one,” the first man said and many others nodded. Tobin looked over to her bag.

“Keep the ring in your pocket till you do.” The other man said, pushing Tobin’s bag to her. She grabbed the box from the bag, looking up she realized the group of men were all leaning in.

“Want to see it?” Tobin asked and they all nodded. Tobin carefully opened the box revealing a ring with a round diamond set with smaller diamonds forming almost wave like channels to the center. The moment Tobin saw it she knew that it was the ring for Kelley.

“Oh my,” the older man said, patting Tobin on the back.

“Damn girl, you did good!” A younger guy said, grinning up at her. 

“She’s going to love it.”

“Did someone pull out a ring?” a woman asked as she slid in by the older man, who made room for her. 

“My friend here is planning to propose to her girlfriend whenever we get out of this joint,” he said as the woman sat on his knees. She looked at the ring and smiled, then looked up at Tobin. 

“Well with a ring as good looking as that and a girl with a perfect smile, I don't see how she could refuse.” Tobin blushed at the comment. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Tobin said, closing the box. She put it back in her pocket.

“Now, you take good care of that ring, and you take good care of your girlfriend.” She shook her finger at Tobin making her laugh a little. 

“I will. She makes it pretty easy to do so.” 

x-x-x

Kelley sighed as she looked down at her phone again, another message from the airlines saying Tobin’s flight was delayed again. 

“Give me that,” Erin said, snatching the phone away from her.

“Hey!” Kelley jumped up. 

“You’ve been pouting at this stupid thing all night. She’ll get here when she gets here. Now, come cuddle and watch movies with me. It’s Christmas eve and that’s what we do, damnit.” 

“But Erin…”

“Kell, I’m sure her flight will take off soon. If not, knowing Tobin, she’ll rent a car and drive from there to here and you’ll wake up with her in your arms… ew, gag me.” Erin fake gagged making Kelley laugh.

“Hey, you even admitted to liking her before!”

“Yeah, well I do. She makes you happy, so of course I like her.” Erin wrapped Kelley into a hug. “She’s got to be pretty damn good to make you this happy.”

“Yeah, I love her.” Kelley grinned as Erin tightened their hug.

“Good, she loves you too. So don’t let her missing Christmas eve turn into a big deal. It’s out of both of your hands tonight.”

“Ok.”

x-x-x

Tobin yawned as she walked up to Kelley’s parents’ home. It was just after five in the morning and she was exhausted. She fished the key off the window frame about to unlock the door when it opened.

“Hey, Tobin,” Kelley’s father greeted, ushering her in, “just leave your stuff and go right on up to Kelley’s room. Get some rest.” He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead before shooing her upstairs. Tobin dragged herself up the stairs and toward Kelley’s room. She carefully opened the door, trying to make sure the hinges didn’t squeak this time. When she was finally in, she couldn’t help but smile at Kelley. The woman was asleep, face down in a pillow with both arms wrapped around it, her legs were tangled in the blanket half covered, half exposed. Tobin shed her coat letting it drop to the floor before she walked over to the bed climbing in behind Kelley. She rearranged the blankets and tugged the pillow out of Kelley’s arms before moving her so she was sleeping in a more comfortable position. 

“Tobs,” Kelley muttered, burying her face in Tobin’s neck. Tobin ran a hand up and down Kelley’s back, “you made it.” 

“Hey baby, I’m right here. Told you I wouldn’t miss Christmas. Go back to sleep.” Tobin kissed Kelley’s forehead, letting her own eyes close.

Tobin woke up a few hours later and felt like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes, nearly jumping when she saw Kelley staring down at her.

“Kell! What the heck are you doing?” Tobin asked. Kelley’s eyes were extra large and bright this morning, it made Tobin think the woman was plotting something already. She jumped again when Kelley’s hand landed on her still jean covered thigh. “Kell!” Tobin hissed but Kelley kept her hand moving up. 

“I felt something when I woke up. It kind of reminded me of waking up with my old boyfriend.” Tobin narrowed her eyes at Kelley. “Then I remembered that you aren’t equipped with that.” Tobin smirked then her heart sank, the ring.

“Woah, Kell wait,” Tobin sat up grabbing Kelley’s hand. Kelley moved to straddle her. Tobin grabbed both of Kelley’s wrists and kissed her hands. “Kelley… I love you but…”

“Tobin?” Kelley asked nervous and Tobin leaned up kissed her.

“It’s ok. It’s not bad.”

“What is it then?” Tobin sighed, she knew it wouldn’t be dropped anytime soon. So, she reached into her pocket, Kelley gasped when she saw the box, sitting back on Tobin’s thighs. “This wasn’t how I wanted to do this… but…” Tobin opened the box. “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, would you be the greatest woman in the world and make an honest woman of me?” Tobin grinned as Kelley had tears spring to her eyes.

“Yes.” Kelley cupped Tobin’s cheek pulling her up into a kiss. “Of course I will.” Kelley chuckled, wiping tears away. Tobin carefully slipped the ring onto Kelley’s finger.

“I love you, baby,” Tobin said, kissing her again.

“Little waves, cause we’re surfing buddies for life.”

“We’re more than just surfing buddies now, I’m going to be your wife.” Tobin grinned, flipping Kelley over so she could pin her to the bed, leaning down to kiss the woman again. 

“Oh my god! I have to tell my mom!” Kelley practically pushed Tobin off of her before bolting out of the room, leaving a laughing Tobin laying on the bed. Seconds later, she heard the undeniable O’Hara women squeals from downstairs. She smiled as she slowly got up, figuring she should at least show her face to her soon to be in-laws.


End file.
